A Week In the Life of Lily PotterEvans
by xx siriusly lily xx
Summary: I meant Evans! Anyways, join me in the fateful week in which I find my true feelings for the one and only James Potter. L/J Read and Review, please!


**A/N: My new story! A week in the life of Lily Evans. I won't do every living moment, but one class a day and something else that's interesting that day. Eight chapters. Coming out once a week! kudos to caraez, my beta, for being just awesome! thanks!**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Prologue

By Xx.siriusly.lily.xX

It was a fine Monday morning when I woke up in my soft, warm bed, in the Gryffindor House, girl's dormitory, bed number five.

As usual, my four other roommates were still fast asleep. They were my friends, Amelia Bones, Mary MacDonald, Alice Barson, and Marlene Harrison. I could hear their wheezing, sniffling, snores and shaky breaths.

I swung my legs to side of my bed, yawning and fingering my fingers through copper red hair. My feet slid into my fuzzy burgundy slippers as I swung my legs off the bed and walked over to the steel framed window, right next to my nightstand.

Out the window, I could see the blue skies, the rising sun and morning dew on the freshly cut lawn. In the distance, I could see the Quidditch Pitch, which housed the Quidditch freaks who had gotten up early, before breakfast, to practice. Black and Potter. Oh, how I would like to tell them that Quidditch is just a game, not a life. And that it does not make you cool to mess around with a snitch. That is the seeker's job, and even I, the person who can't even fly a broom, know that. Not the chasers', I repeat, not the chasers'.

Sighing, I walked over to my trunk, stamped Lily Marie Evans, unlocked the clasp and began my usual routine of getting dressed. I pulled on my uniform, slowly tying the buttons on my crisp white collared shirt, zipping up my slate pleated skirt, pulling my gray sweater over my head, hence tangling my already messy hair, fastening my red and gold tie and tying the bow neatly on my velvet flats.

Once I was done, I walked over to our tiny bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror to attempt to fix my hair to look less like a bird's nest. To no avail, I mused.

"It's a lost cause, sweetie," the mirror drawled.

"Don't need to remind me," I muttered.

I picked up my sliver - plated brush and slowly ran it through my ginormous mound of untidy hair. After about hundred strokes, my hair finally resembled what some people would call reasonable. The only thing I liked about my hair was its red coloring. Only one other person in Hogwarts had red hair and it looked awful, because it was fake. And he's my stalker...

Oh yes, James Potter, the arrogant, conceited, cocky, phony, vain, colossal-headed, smart aleck, dolt, and prat of Gryffindor. Scratch that. Of Hogwarts. And yes, he is completely obsessed with me. He dyed his hair red so that we would quote unquote "match." Thankfully, he was just in a phase and he re-dyed it his original color, after Black broke it to him that he looked ridiculous.

And now, every freaking day he follows me, pestering me with questions, including his all-time favorite: "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" always trying a new tactic, like using puppy dog eyes, pulling pranks to get my attention and giving me flowers, gifts, or candy.

After my little debate about Potter, I slipped on my matching black velvet bowed headband, snapped the clasp on my robes and went to attempt the unreasonable task of waking the rest of my friends up.

* * *

After I finally managed to wake Alice up, we all trooped down the stairs to the Common Room, and then out the portrait ("goodbye ladies," sang the fat lady). Each of us had something different to talk about. Marlene and Mary had the usual gossip about Corrigan Clearwater, and Alice and I were telling Amelia off as Amelia confided that she had snogged Remus last night during prefect patrols.

"Really, I don't believe you Amelia! That's totally not like you!" scolded Alice, "Nice work!"

"That's not a good thing! She is a prefect and she was on duty!" I exclaimed, jumping the last trick step.

Amelia blushed as we entered the Great Hall.

As if on cue, all five of us gazed up, to see clear, cloud-less, blue skies that I really doubted were that perfect outside.

"Oi! Harrison!" Black bellowed at the top of his lungs from the Gryffindor table, in a sea of black and red and gold, where he was sitting with James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Coming, Sirius!" Marlene replied, touching her hair and getting out a small mirror and tube of pink lip-gloss out of her skirt pocket.

"Do I look alright?" she asked us, smooching her lips and pocketing the makeup.

"Yes. You look won-der-ful!" we replied in unison, with a touch of annoyance to our tone. We had all heard this before, and it was long rehearsed.

All of the Marauders snickered, even Remus, as Marlene obeyed, scurrying off to her boyfriend, James staring at me all the while.

As Alice, Mary and I reached the table, we began feeding our hunger with eggs, bacon and orange juice. Alice ate quite politely, Mary shoved the food down her throat, and I, well, I was somewhere in between, being a little self conscience, as James was still staring at me. The usual, of course.

As soon as Marlene was out of earshot, Mary burst out, "Urgh. I still can't believe they're going out!" with yellow eggs still un-swallowed in her mouth.

Alice drew back, clearly repulsed. "I agree. Something's gone wrong in her head," she declared.

A deep voice replied, "In yours too."

"Hey! Frank, I'm perfectly all right! In fact, better than-"Alice was cut off as she flipped around and saw the kind face of Frank Longbottom, her longtime boyfriend for over two years.

Her expression changed from annoyed to sweet, as Frank voiced, "Hello, Alice, and yes, you're pretty crazy to go out with me for two years, four months, twenty-three days, twenty-one hours, fifty-five minutes and forty-three seconds. Wait...now it's forty-seven."

"Crazy in love if that's what you mean!" gushed Alice.

They immediately began snogging like it was the end of the world.

Remus and Amelia locked eyes, Remus nodded at Alice and Frank and bravely winked at her. Amelia waved goodbye to us and skipped off to, well, probably go find a more conservative place to snog.

"Of, course, the boy crazy ones go off with their boyfriends and leave us," Mary muttered, her hand still waved in farewell.

"Yeah. It always used to be you, Amelia and I, but we've lost her to the same cause, now. It's just us two...being the dorks we are," I muttered in response as Mary's ketchup dribbled down her chin.

We both laughed and I picked up my fork and we ate in silence, both in our own thoughts.

Out of the middle of nowhere, came a hurtling tiny, snowy owl straight towards Mary. The owl, which happened to be mine, the beloved yet clumsy Winglet, flung himself into my goblet of orange juice, splattering orange gunk all over Mary.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Stupid Winglet!" I squealed, as I attempted to wipe off Mary with some paper napkins. All they did was stick and make a bigger mess. People around us, particularly the Slytherins, laughed and pointed at us openly.

"Don't worry, its OK!" laughed Mary, obviously not concerned. "Can we just take a trip to the ladies room?"

"Of course! Just let me get the letter," I rambled, untying the piece of string and placing it quickly in my bag. "Now shoo!" I whined to Winglet. He flew off, towards the owlery.

* * *

Later, in the ladies room...

As I opened the swinging wood door, I heard some girls jabbering, the usual in bathrooms. But then I heard something interesting.

"I mean, she is Head Girl!" she said.

"Uh - uh. Lily needs anger management. Or maybe it's James that does," a familiar voice stated, clearly speaking of my latest outburst.

I rounded the corner and recognized the girl, who happened to be Debra Patil, a sixth year who had always seemed to have something against me, and her troop of followers, of course.

"Oh hi, Lily, Mary!" Debra spluttered, giving us a fake smile.

"Hey, Debra," chirped Mary, clearly unfazed, but she glanced at me as though I was about to explode.

I simply stood there, anger surging through my veins. I stepped over to the mirror, Mary following me, and waited for Mary to finish cleaning up. She took her time, splashing water on her face, and I stood there tapping my foot. Clearly, Debra and the group of girls were watching my every move.

When she was done, I stated bluntly, "Goodbye." With that, I pushed open the door and as soon as I was in the corridor, began briskly walking towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts, our first class, fuming and getting ready to rattle off a bunch of mean things about Debra.

As if Mary knew this, she quickly declared, "Lily, don't get worked up. She's not worth it, not worth it at all!"

"Oh...alright. You're right. I still don't like her, though." I disclosed, slowly getting calmer.

"Oh, I know, Lily, I know."

And with that, Mary and I walked to the Defense classroom.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so thanks if you read my story! Please review- I try to review at least one of every reviewers stories and I reply to every one, as long as its not a flame.**

_So, time for a little get to know some characters (based on my friends, if anyone cares)-_

_Alice (based on Kammi)- Sporty, Quidditch, has much chivalry. (goes out with frank) very good at transfiguration._

_Marlene (based on Emily and Amanda)- Loyal to her friends, protective (goes out with Sirius) very good at Defense._

_Amelia (based on Haley)- reasonable one, rule follower (most of the time), known to "come out" when around closest friends, alone. (goes out with Remus) very good at potions._

_Mary (based on me and Tiegan)- dancer, dorky, graceful, kind of person who makes boys want to write love songs for her. (may have a love relationship later on) very good at care for magical creatures._

**Again, please read and review! Help a young writer improve!**

**Any suggestions on a name for a DADA teacher? Review with them!**


End file.
